


Who'll Believe You?

by AzraDanse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: So if y'all have ever seen Brooklyn 99 this is brought on from the Opsie doodle hula hoop episode lmfao, please forgive me this is bad and I'm still sick but I thought Jacob and my Deputy acting this out was halarious.





	Who'll Believe You?

Deputy Isabelle Boshaw sat in her cage, she didn't mean to get caught but blowing up that last wolf beacon was worth it. She's been waiting for the man of the hour to grace her with his presence but he's yet to show up. Just then one of his chosen showed up unlocking her cage door,

"Get up sinner. Jacob wants you in his office"

Izzy rolled her eyes pushing herself up off the ground and following him into the veteran's center.

Jacob was sitting at his desk when his chosen pushed Izzy in, a smile played on his lips "Ah Deputy, we're fine here you can leave" the chosen took his leave shutting the door. Izzy looked up at the mountain of a man

"Gonna play me more love songs Jake?"

Jacob scoffed and walked around her,

"In your dreams pup. Actually I wanted to show you something"

he stood next to Izzy pulling his phone out

"I heard about that little 500 dollar bet you have going on with the pyro, about me being a Furry"

Izzys eyes grew wide at the pictures he brought up on his phone

"Made that myself, hand stitched and all"

there he was the monster of Hope County dressed up as a fucking wolf tail and all, oranges and blacks covering his body in fake fur. Izzys mouth dropped looking over the pictures

"Wait. Why are you showing me this?"

Jacob leaned down close to her ear, her eyes still glued to his phone

"Because _no one_ will ever believe you."

She watched as he deleted the photos

" _you son of a bitch_ ".


End file.
